


Cas's Kata

by Dizzybunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzybunny/pseuds/Dizzybunny
Summary: Dean watches Cas complete his kata's, which leads to a significant moment between them.  Assumes you know who Cas, Dean and Sam are.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Cas's Kata

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for AO3. All feedback and comments are gratefully received. I am not a good writer, I just do this for fun. I see a scene in my head, and need to get it out on to the page. The characters don't always behave as I expect though.

Dean awoke startled from a nightmare. He glanced at his watch and sighed. 4am. He hated mornings, especially early ones, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Sighing regretfully, he fought his way out of the bed covers, and quickly dressed in his usual outfit of jeans, t-shirt and plaid overshirt. Maybe a run out in Baby would help clear his head. He thought about heading into town to pick up breakfast for Sam and Cas.

On his way through the halls of the bunker as he headed to the kitchen, out of habit he stopped by the door of Sam’s room and heard the rhythmic snoring of his brother, indicating deep sleep. He smiled fondly and moved on.

He passed the room that Cas had started to use. Since Cas had become human he had unhappily admitted to the necessity of sleep, and had welcomed the use of the room at the bunker. Dean paused for a moment and back tracked. Cas’s bedroom door was open, but there was no sound from inside the room. Carefully Dean pushed the door further ajar, hoping it didn’t squeak, to peer inside. The room was empty. Glancing around concerned Dean could see the bed had been slept in, but Cas was definitely not present.

Puzzled, Dean went to the kitchen. No Cas either. A quick glance around the room showed that nothing was disturbed. Alternating between deep concern and the realisation that Cas was a capable individual that didn’t need looking after. Dean checked the various common areas of the bunker. It was only when he reached the garage area that he noticed that one of the motorbikes, an old Triumph 6/1 was missing.

Dean pushed the feeling of dread down and went back to grab his jacket and keys for Baby. He had no idea that Cas could ride a motorcycle, and wished that Cas had told him or left a note that he had left the bunker.

Although it was early, the sun was up and it a pleasant morning. There was a freshness to the air that made Dean smile as he lowered the window and let the air and a light breeze play across his face. He realised it was still very early to get anything from the local bakery in town, so he decided to let his mind and car wander, taking the longer more scenic route from the bunker into town.

He was a good 30 minutes into his journey as he rounded the long curved bend in the road that skirted the nearby lake. Dean glanced over to the lake to appreciate the simplicity of the forest and lake, and was stunned to see the missing motorbike parked off to one side by the water’s edge. He quickly checked the road, and pulled into the nearby layby. It wasn’t specifically designed for stopping, but glancing around he could quite clearly see where the motorcycle had gone off road, cutting through a narrow track leading to the lake. The track was too narrow for Baby. Biting his lip, Dean locked the car and made his way on foot towards the lake shore. It only took him 10 minutes to reach the bike. Quickly he checked it over to make sure it was indeed the one from the bunker’s garage, before looking around for Cas. The bike was upright and in once piece, so it was clearly not an accident scene.

Dean wanted to call out, but experienced had taught him that stealth and cautiousness were usually better options.

He turned in a slow circle, looking out over the shoreline and then the forest before finally spotting something about 100 yards away. The uneven shape of the lake meant that certain parts were hidden from view, but he caught a glimpse of movement, behind some trees a little further along the shoreline. Given the proximity of the motorbike, he assumed it was Cas, but decided to check before announcing his presence.

With the utmost caution he approached the area of movement, checking around him frequently in case of ambush. The trees created a natural screen, but he could see a humanoid shape moving slowly in the open space on the shoreline, behind the trees.

As he approached, he realised that it was indeed Cas, but a Cas he had never seen before. Cas was standing at the edge of the water, on a soft bed of sand. He was barefoot and almost naked, wearing only a loose pair of white cotton boxer shorts. Cas had his back to Dean, and Dean could see ripples of well defined muscles across his entire back and across his shoulders. Cas’s arms were well defined, with visible deep cords of tendons that strained as he moved. Dean dropped his gaze further down towards Cas’s firmly defined arse, and then down his thick sturdy legs. Even his ankles and feet looked toned. He had the physique of a marathon runner and Dean could see his Angel warding tattoo on his left side below his ribs. There was a slight glisten to the skin of sweat, which indicated Cas had been here some time.

Very slow, gentle, minimal movements by Cas distorted the muscles, as Dean watched. At first he thought Cas was dancing, but then Cas performed an intricate series of moves so slowly and gracefully, that Dean stood mesmerised. Although Dean didn’t practice martial arts, he realised that he was watching a true master perform some kind of kata. A series of predetermined moves to exercise and stretch the body, and train a kind of muscle memory into them.

Cas continued to shift his body weight, slowly, with precision and economy through every movement. His movements changed from individual elements, just a hand or foot, to a complicated combination, constantly moving his arms, hands, legs, feet and whole body. Cas bent and twisted gracefully, with precision and effortless elegance. He moved across the sand, barely leaving an indentation behind. Moving forwards and backwards in the same consistent space.

Dean could see every tiny gesture that he made. As Cas turned, Dean waited for Cas to see him, but after a moment he realised Cas’s eyes were closed, and he hadn’t noticed Dean standing there gazing at him. Blushing at the thought of being caught watching him, Dean still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the frankly beautiful sight of Cas’s body as it shimmered and spun in the morning light.

Dean hadn’t moved since he first spotted Cas. He couldn’t tell if he had been watching for 1 minute or an hour. He had always admired Cas’s fighting skills when he’d seen them. He knew Cas had been a soldier, and a darn good one. But he hadn’t ever thought about how he had learnt or honed those skills.

He continued to watch as Cas, his eyes still closed, bent at the waist and scooped up his Angel Blade from where it rested at his feet. Dean hadn’t even realised it was there. Another series of movements followed, initially slowly, but then gradually building up speed. The blade repeated caught the sunlight and glinted and flashed as Cas lunged, pulled back, dropped, span, rolled and sliced. Finally Cas began to slow down again and came to a stationary position facing Dean, his arms at his side, blade in hand, his feet in a strong defensive stance. There was a calm silent moment, before Cas opened his eyes and fixed his blue eyes direct on Dean.

Dean staggered under the penetrating look. Cas knew. He’d known he was there the whole time. Dean felt like an idiot.

Cas turned away, and moved slowly towards a large rock, where he’d left the motorcycle helmet and his clothes. Picking up a towel from the pile, he gently rubbed the sand from his shoulders and back from where he had rolled.

“Cas,” said Dean. “Wow, that was…..” he trailed off, he had no words to describe what he had just witnessed.

“I am rusty.” Cas pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. When he had previously been almost naked and exposed he seemed confident, now clothed, he looked embarrassed. “You are not seeing me at my best.”

“Really?”, said Dean finally feeling brave enough to approach him. “It looked pretty awesome.”

Cas gave a little smile. “Thank you Dean.” He suddenly looked puzzled. “Why are you here? Did I disturb you when I left the bunker?”

“Nah. I couldn’t sleep. Thought I would grab us breakfast from the bakery in town, and happened to pass this way. Sorry man, I wasn’t following you. I saw the bike parked up and, thought I would check you were OK.”

Cas slipped on a pair of soft deck shoes, and gathered his stuff. “I couldn’t sleep either, and thought practice session might help. Now I am human I need to take care of this body.”

“It’s a good looking body,” said Dean, then realised exactly how that sounded. “I mean, it seems to be in good shape. Good proportions. OK, I’ll stop talking now.” He blushed.  
There was an awkward silence, for a moment.

“Do you find me attractive Dean?” Cas asked boldly.

Dean’s eyes flew to Cas’s and then looked away, “what kind of question is that?” he asked.

Cas stood silent.

“I could see why some women and some men would find you attractive,” said Dean finally.

“That is not what I asked. I asked if you did.”

Dean’s breathing sped up. He couldn’t believe that Cas was saying this. He felt his pulse race, and knew that whatever happened next would make or break their friendship.  
“What do you want me to say Cas?” said Dean angrily. “I am sorry I stood watching you, dance around practically naked in front of me. I am sorry I didn’t make my presence known.” Dean tried to reign in his temper. “Do you want to know that I got a boner watching you? That I wanted know what each and every one of your muscles felt like if I touched them? Wanted to know if you would lose control if I ….”

Cas stepped forward and seized Dean by his shirt and jacket and pulled him into a blistering kiss. Dean would have stumbled if Cas hadn’t been holding on to him. Dean groaned loudly and returned the kiss, one hand tangling in Cas’s mess of dark hair, the other gripping Cas’s bicep. After a moment, Cas gently pulled back, continuing to drop little kisses on his lips, but giving Dean the opportunity to breathe and pull away. Cas released his grip on Dean and took a step backward, he half expected Dean to punch him.  
But Dean didn’t pull away, he stood stunned that this amazing, beautiful creature wanted him. Dean took a deep breath and stepped forward, bringing his arms up to pull Cas closer to him. This time Dean kissed Cas, allowing Cas entry to his mouth. Dean moved his hands down Cas’s back and across the curve of his arse. Cas moaned and pressed harder against Dean.

With a quickness that completely took Dean by surprise, Cas suddenly moved. One second they were standing, the next Cas had moved, pivoted and taken Dean down, lying him on the sand and covering him with his own body.

“Fuck,” said Dean in stunned amazement.

“If you want,” said Cas as he kissed down Dean’s neck and nuzzled into his collar bone.

Dean was no push over, and rolled pushing Cas down as he gained the upper hand. “No fighting dirty,” he said as he kissed Cas back, grinning.

Cas smiled, “perhaps we should save wrestling for another day.” Cas gripped Dean’s hips and gently pulled him down harder against him.

Dean could feel Cas’s erection very obviously pressing against his own. Although Cas was wearing sweatpants, Dean’s jean’s felt too constricting. He moaned against Cas, wanting to feel friction, but just feeling uncomfortable.

As though Cas knew what was going through his head, Cas moved again, this time Dean was under Cas, and Cas was straddling him across the hips. In the process of changing position, Cas had managed to reach down both flick open the button on Dean’s jeans and lower the zip.

Cas paused, and stared down at Dean, who looked back, his iris’s wide with excitement and lust. “Are you sure Dean,” he asked huskily.

“More than anything,” Dean panted. “I want this, I want you.”

Cas seemed to understand. Cas took the opportunity to pull off his t-shirt, and slowly lowered himself over Dean, for a kiss. As Cas moved, Dean raised his hips and managed to push his jeans down just enough to free himself and sighed deeply as Cas slotted between his legs, pressing on to him in just the right way.

Cas licked and nibbled along Dean’s jaw and towards his ear. “I want to take you Dean,” he whispered as he nuzzled against Dean, “I really do. I want to strip you naked, and touch every part of you. Kiss every intimate part of you. And one day soon, I will, and I will make it so good for you. But we don’t have supplies with us now.”  
Dean suddenly realised what Cas meant and blushed. “OK. We can still…..”

Cas smiled, “yes we can.”

Dean was still mostly clothed, so Cas reached under Dean’s t-shirt and gently touched his nipple. Dean arched and cried out. “So sensitive, I think I could make you cum just by touching you there,” said Cas.

“Please Cas,” begged Dean. He couldn’t believe what a needy mess he had become. Dean had never considered himself a passive participant in any sexual encounter. Even when being ridden by a woman, he supported and assisted, ensuring they reached their climax before he did. Consideration of his partner was paramount in his mind. But every rational thought disappeared as Cas touched his nipple again, kissed and then gently thrust against him.

For Dean everything seemed to be moving both too fast and too slow. He could feel every small movement that Cas made. Making every nerve ending in his body scream out for attention. He could feel his excitement building as each second past, each second feeling like a lifetime as Cas rubbed and stroked against him. He could feel the pressure building within him, he was so close to breaking. “Cas, please, so close.” Dean didn’t even realise he was gripping Cas’s hips.

Cas was well aware of everything he was doing to Dean, he could feel every shudder and tremor as Cas worshipped him. His own pleasure felt secondary to him, compared to ensuring Dean felt good. But one look at Dean’s face, his cheeks tinged with pink, his lips swollen and plump from their earlier kisses, his green eyes staring into Cas’s blue ones begging without words, and Cas’s resolve shattered.

Cas’s movement sped up, he could feel Dean unravelling, “Do it,” Cas said roughly, “cum for me Dean.”

Hearing Castiel’s deep voice, pushed Dean over the edge. He arched his back and intensified his grip on Castiel, his mouth tightened, and he grunted through his orgasm as he came hard against Cas’s cock, his body going from rigid to shaking and spasming.

Cas thrust one more time, and felt his own release moments later. He cried out loudly, arched his back, the tendons in his neck taught and prominent, as he continued to press against Dean allowing their bodies to naturally ride out their orgasms.

Cas waited, panting slightly, for Dean to regain his senses before he shifted his weight and released the pressure on Dean, rolling to one side and lying down next to him, his head supported on one hand whilst he looked at Dean.

Dean whimpered slightly, feeling both the loss of Cas’s presence and also the discomfort from in moving his now aching lower body.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” said Cas running his hand across Dean’s chest across his t-shirt.

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. “I’m good. Just give me a moment.”

Cas knew exactly where on the sand they had ended up after all that rolling around, and reached out for the towel that was within reach. He sat up slowly and waited for Dean to open his eyes again. Cas gestured to the towel, “May I?”

Dean hesitated for a moment and then nodded, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

Cas carefully manoeuvred Dean’s boxers down and used the towel to gently clean up as much of the sticky mess from his groin as possible. He deliberately kept his contact confined to the towel, not actual touching Dean himself, before wiping himself down and throwing the towel back to onto a rock, before grabbing his t-shirt and putting it back on. He didn’t make eye contact with Dean, but watched from the corner of his eye, as Dean pulled his jean’s back up and fastened them.

Cas sat next to Dean, and stared out over the lake, the sun was higher in the sky now and its gentle rays warmed the air around them. He flinched slightly as he suddenly felt Dean’s hand on his thigh. He looked down to see Dean watching him carefully.

“Did you mean it, Cas?” he asked gruffly. Cas could feel the tension as Dean waited for a response. “About another day?” he clarified. “This isn’t a one off?”

Cas release a breath he hadn’t even realised he had been holding and smiled. “Not if you don’t want it to be.”

Dean lay back, and pulled Cas in a for kiss, “fuck, no.”

“Good.”

SUPERNATURAL

**Author's Note:**

> I think we will leave it there. Thank you for reading.


End file.
